Love Game
by Ch3rry Chibi
Summary: Aku ingin Hot Chocolate!/Ini!/Ah, bukan! Maksudku... Hot Cho KyuLate... -MinKyu- YAOI! RnR? :3


Cherry Chibi presents~

**Love Game**

[A MinKyu romantica fiction~]

YAOI of course. Don't like? DON'T READ! Like? Have to RnR!

**Happy reading~**

~:0:~

KLINING KLINING

"Selamat datang!" sambut seorang wanita dengan baju maid saat Changmin melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam café tersebut. Changmin hanya mengangguk kecil dan berjalan menuju meja favoritenya tanpa memperdulikan beberapa yeoja yang mencuri pandang darinya. Dia menjatuhkan pantatnya di kursi yang berada di pojok café tersebut, masih tak peduli dengan keadaan café yang semakin ramai dengan kedatangannya. Pesonanya begitu menarik perhatian sebagian besar yeoja di sana. Perlahan dikeluarkannya laptop dari tasnya dan tak perlu waktu lama dia mulai hilang kesadaran dari dunia nyata.

Dengan lincah jarinya menari di atas keyboard dan mousepad. Matanya terus mengikuti ke mana curcor bergerak. Begitu penuh konsentrasi pada artikel yang dibacanya. Tugasnya kali ini membuat makalah tentang perbedaan agama. Sedikit menyusahkan bagi seorang Shim Changmin karna dia tak se-alim itu mendalami agama, bahkan agamanya sendiri. Dia lebih mendalami cintanya. Cintanya pada makanan dan pada seseorang.

"Ng? Apa ini?"

Changmin membaca dengan cermat sebaris kalimat itu. Rangkaian kata semu yang mendatangkan ide baginya. Perlahan senyum berkembang di wajahnya, semakin menarik perhatian para yeoja di sekitarnya.

BRUAKK

"Hei,"

DEG

Setengah mati Changmin kaget. Buyar semua imajinasnya tadi. Nyaris saja dia memaki orang yang mengagetkannya, namun buru-buru diurungkannya begitu melihat siapa orang itu.

Changmin menurunkan layar laptopnya, menatap lelaki berpakaian butler yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Pakaian yang sangat cocok denga tubuh namja tinggi kurus itu. Dan wajah tampan namja itu semakin membuatnya terlihat menawan. Tangan lelaki itu ada di atas meja, mungkin itulah yang menimbulkan suara tadi. Sebuah senyum muncul.

"Tumben nggak makan." Ucap lelaki itu.

"Aku lagi sibuk." Changmin melirik tas dan laptopnya, mengisyaratkan betapa banyak pekerjaannya.

"Nih." Lelaki berambut hitam itu meletakan sepotong cheese blueberry cake dan segelas milk tea dingin di atas meja. "Makanlah. Aku juga sibuk sekarang, nggak bisa nemani ngobrol."

"Gomawo, Kyuhyunnie." Changmin kembali tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku kerja dulu, ya. Tunggulah kalau mau."

"Baik. Aku tunggu." Changmin melambai kecil pada Kyuhyun yang mulai berjalan menjauh. Beberapa pelanggan yeoja memanggil Kyuhyun dengan genitnya dan memesan makanan dan minuman mereka dengan tangan berusaha menyentuh Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun membiarkan saja tangan para Yeoja yang menyentuhnya, menarik lengannya manja dan sebagainya. Emosi Changmin naik saat itu juga.

Tidak, Shim Changmin! Kau harus berkonstrasi pada tugasmu!

Tapi fikiran Changmin tak bisa teralih. Walau sudah-entah berapa-kali dia ke café ini, dia masih belum terbiasa dengan para yeoja itu. Dan dia cukup kesal Kyuhyun terlihat tak peduli dengan kecemburuannya. Ah, toh Changmin juga sering dilirik wanita. Tapi beda dengan Kyuhyun, Changmin takkan membiarkan tubuhnya disentuh sembarang orang.

Ah, sudahlah, Changmin! Itu Kyuhyun lakukan untuk kerja, mendapatkan uang. Untuk mempertahankan hidupnya bersamamu, Changmin.

Mata Changmin mulai meredup. Pandangannya menerawang sosok Kyuhyun yang modar-mandir di antara kesibukannya. Kembali menguap memorinya…

Memperhatikan punggung Kyuhyun yang sering jadi sandarannya selama ini, padahal Kyuhyun sendiri mempunyai masalah yang lebih besar darinya. Dan itulah yang membuat Changmin ingin melindungi Kyuhyun. Tak ingin Kyuhyun dimiliki orang selain dirinya karna dia takut kehilangan namja yang mengisi hari-harinya itu.

Changmin cepat menyadari perasaannya.

Dan berkat permainan pintar Changmin, Kyuhyun masuk dalam perangkapnya. Kini namja cantik itu sudah merangkap jadi kekasihnya. Rupanya walau Kyuhyun sangat ahli dalam game, dia masih kalah dari Changmin.

Changmin tersadar dari lamunannya saat tiba-tiba ada seorang yeoja yang berteriak. Changmin menoleh ke arah yeoja tersebut.

"KYAAAA! TIKUS! TIKUS! ADA TIKUS DI TASKU!"

Changmin tersenyum. Kyuhyun semakin usil rupanya.

"Maaf lama menunggu." Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat pada Changmin. Tangannya sibuk memutar-mutar kunci café. Pakaian butler memang sudah lepas dari tubuhnya, berganti dengan kasual, dan seluruh pakaian itu cocok untuknya, sama-sama terlihat keren dan cantik di mata Changmin. "Jaejoong hyung sempat pakai ruang ganti untuk 'bermain' dengan Yunho hyung, jadinya aku nggak bisa masuk."

"Nggak apa. Tapi aku jadi lapar sekarang." Changmin meremas perutnya dan menatap Kyuhyun memelas, meminta namja itu menyuguhkan sesuatu lagi padanya.

"Baiklah. Kamu mau apa? Mumpung sudah sepi."

Café sudah ditutup. Hanya mereka berdua di sana.

"Eumm…" Changmin terdiam sejenak, berfikir.

"Hei, hei, jangan banyak-banyak! Kamu makan di sini nggak gratis!" Kyuhyun menahan Changmin sebelum monster makanan itu menyebutkan seluruh menu café itu.

Changmin manyun. "Yah~ Kyunnie~"

"Okey, aku yang traktir lagi." Changmin tersenyum lebar." Tapi Cuma satu." Changmin kembali cemberut.

"Mau nggak?"

"Mau mau. Okey… eum…" Changmin berfikir. Sebuah senyum tersungging ketika dia telah memutuskan apa yang diinginkannya. "Hot chocolate." Changmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Entah memang perasaan Kyuhyun atau apa, senyum Changmin terlihat seperti senyum nakal. Mengabaikannya, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ini dia." Tak selang lama Kyuhyun sudah kembali ada di hadapan Changmin. Dia meletakan segelas coklat panas di depan namja chingu-nya itu.

"Bukan ini yang kumaksud…"

"Lho? Bukannya hot chocolate?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Oh! Ayolah! Tugasnya di sini hanya melayani pelanggan tanpa menyentuh dapur. Jaejoong melarangnya membuat pesanan agar pelanggannya tak keracunan, terkecuali pesanan dari Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sudah susah-susah dia membuatnya demi seorang Shim Changmin, dan ternyata salah!

"Kyunnie~ maksudku… hot-" Changmin menunjuk Kyuhyun. "Cho-Kyu-Late."

Seketika itu wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Dia faham maksud Changmin. Dia pernah menggodanya dengan cara yang sama dulu. Menyamakannya dengan makanan. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap malu karna itu.

"YA!" Kyuhyun menggebrak meja. Sementara Changmin tertawa melihat wajah kekasihnya yang merah padam.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun kembali mengacak rambutnya. Walau dia sering mengerjai orang, Changmin masih bisa saja mengerjainya. Bahkan sampai dia tak bisa balas mengerjai.

"Ah… Kyunnie marah…"

"Ani." Kyuhyun duduk di kursi di hadapan Changmin. Wajahnya masih memerah,

"Chagiya~"

"Hei, hei, jangan aegyo! Kau menakutkan."

Changmin cemberut. "Ne, ne~ arachi…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat expresi Changmin. Emosinya sudah turun.

"Tapi karna kau sudah memberiku ini, kuminum ya~" Changmin meraih gelasnya dan meneguk coklat panasnya. Kyuhyun masih terus memandanginya. Dengan kedua mata indahnya dia melempar tatapan yang begitu menggoda iman Changmin. Membuat Changmin tak bisa konsentrasi pada minumannya dan malah memperhatikan namja-nya.

Changmin memejmkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Uh-oh! Changmin sudah tak bisa menahannya!

Tiba-tiba saja Changmin menarik kerah Kyuhyun dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Mulut Kyuhyun yang terbuka karena kaget memudahkan Changmin untuk memasukan lidahnya, menyalurkan minuman dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun yang awalnya kaget mulai bisa menguasai keadaan. Perlahan dia memejamkan matanya dan memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Changmin dan menelusuri seluruh rongga gua gelap hangat itu. Mencari rasa manis lainnya.

Changmin terseyum saat Kyuhyun menahan kepalanya agar tak lepas. Dia mulai berani berbuat.

Bergantian dia melumat dan menjilat bibir atas dan bawah Kyuhyun yang dibalas Kyuhyun penuh nafsu juga. bibir Changmin mulai turun ke leher Kyuhyun, mengecupnya dan menggigit-gigit kecil kulit putih itu, membuat Kyuhyun mengerang pelan. Puas dengan leher Kyuhyun, Changmin beralih pada telinga Kyuhyun. Telinga sensitive itu membuat pemiliknya mendesah nikmat saat Changmin menjilat dan menggigitnya lembut. Tangan Changminpun tak hanya diam. Dengan gesit tangannya menyelinap dalam kaos Kyuhyun dan memainkan puting Kyuhyun setelah menemukannya. Mengelus perut Kyuhyun dengan gerakan yang membuat namja itu mendesah geli. Sensasi yang tak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali mereka melakukannya. Keduanya begitu meinkmati sentuhan dan reaks dari masing-masing partner.

Tapi saat tangan Changmin mulai turun lebih bawah, Kyuhyun menahan. Dia harus menghentikannya sebelum dia benar-benar terangsang, err… tepatnya sebelum 'adik'nya bangun, karna dia sudah terangsang sejak awal.

"Jangan di sini… ini… ini café." Kyuhyun mengingatkan dengan tatapan yang seduktif dan nafas yang terengah. Membuat Changmin harus benar-benar menahan diri melihatnya, meneguk ludah dengan kasar melihat pemandangan yang begitu menggoda. Buru-buru ditariknya sang kekasih menuju apartement mereka. Berniat melanjutkannya di sana.

Tapi sayang, perjalanan yang cukup jauh membuat birahi Changmin merosot saat melihat beberapa yeoja mengerling centil ke arah Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri tak peduli. Dia senang tangannya hangat dalam genggaman tangan Changmin. Dia tak peduli tatapan orang-orang pada mereka. Setidaknya tak ada yang menyadari kissmark di lehernya karna tertutup kerah jaketnya.

"Kami pulang!" seru Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersamaan saat masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Segera Kyuhyun meletakan jaketnya dan berlari menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang. Ah, benar. Dia sendiri sudah lupa dengan nafsunya tadi. Lupa dengan tatapan Changmin yang begitu menginginkannya.

"Ahh~~ capeknya~"

Changmin tersenyum tipis melihat Kyuhyun mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Yah, dia memang tak bisa menyalahkan anak itu. Bukan salah Kyuhyun yang punya paras sebegitu memikat seperti dirinya. Changmin yang seorang namja saja terpikat olehnya, jadi wajar saja jika banyak yeoja yang menginginkan Kyuhyun.

Emosinya sudah turun. Dihampirinya sang kekasih lalu berbaring di sampingnya. Melipat tangannya di balik kepala yang bersandar di bantal. Dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Sesaat keheningan mengambil alih. Hingga suara Kyuhyun memecahnya.

"Aku ingin main game. Belum ngantuk." Gumam Kyuhyun. "Changminnie," Kyuhyun membalikan badannya menghadap Changmin. Namja itu masih menutup matanya.

"Temenin aku main game."

"Shireo. Aku lagi capek." Changmin membuka matanya sedikit, penasaran bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun dengan kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun cemberut. Changmin tersenyum melihatnya. Baginya Kyuhyun terlihat cantik kapanpun dan apapun expresinya. Walaupun Kyuhyun tak pandai aegyo, Changmin merasa aegyo Kyuhyun-lah yang ter-imut di dunia-NYA.

"Jebal~" Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang dan menatap Changmin memohon. "Aku belum ngantuk sebelum maen game."

"Aku butuh istirahat, Kyu. Besok aku ada kuliah pagi." Changmin berusaha bertahan pada posisinya saat Kyuhyun menggoncang-goncangkan ranjang.

"…"

Changmin terdiam. Tiba-tiba terbesit sesuatu di otak pintarnya. Ingat sesuatu. Dia membuka matanya, menatap Kyuhyun yang masih merajuknya.

"Ayolah, Minnie~" Kyuhyun menarik lengan Changmin agar turun dari ranjang. Tapi bukannya beranjak turun Changmin justru beranjak duduk. Dia melempar senyum dan tatapan mautnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"H-hei," Kyuhyun mulai gugup saat mata Changmin masih menatapnya dan menyelusuri wajahnya. Senyum Changmin semakin lebar melihat rona merah muncul di pipi Kyuhyun.

Mulai.

"Hei, kau tahu?" Changmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun, mengecupnya lembut dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"A-apa?"

"Tadi aku menemukan sebuah kalimat yang bagus waktu membuat makalah." Intonasi serendah mungkin sambil terus mengamati reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

"Sholatlah sebelum dishalati."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Tak mengerti. "Apa itu?"

"Sholat itu ibadat orang Islam, semacam ritual. Dan jika ada yang meninggal diantara mereka, orang yang mati dishalati."

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?" Kyuhyun sama sekali tak faham maksud namja yang duduk di ranjang di hadapannya.

"Hubungannya…" Changmin menarik wajah Kyuhyun agar mendekat padanya. Senyum belum hilang dari wajah tampannya. Dengan nada yang se-sexy mungkin dia berbisik tepat di telinga Kyuhyun, "Tidurlah sebelum ditiduri."

BLUSHHH

Wajah Kyuhyun otomatis berubah merah. Semerah kepiting rebus kesukaan Changmin. Aih, Changmin jadi ingin memakannya.

Changmin terkekeh pelan menyadari wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat merah sampai telinganya. Dengan santai dia menarik dirinya dan kembali berbaring. Dia kembali memejamkan matanya.

Puas sudah menggoda Kyuhyun. Ah, tidak. Dia takkan pernah puas dengan wajah merah Kyuhyun. Dia selalu ingin memunculkan rona merah itu di pipi putih namjachingu-nya.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hei," Changmin membuka matanya. Menyadari tak ada reaksi dari sang kekasih. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun masih berdiri di sisi ranjang, dengan wajah yang masih memerah menatap Changmin.

"Kalau aku nggak tidur kau akan…" Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya. Menarik nafas sebelum bicara dengan nada bergetar, "M-meniduriku…?"

Entah kenapa Changmin ikut malu sekarang. Melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat sexy di matanya membuatnya gugup. Apalagi dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang justru terdengar seperti mengiginkan."I-itu…"

"Kalau begitu aku nggak tidur." Buru-buru Kyuhyun berlari keluar. Meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terdiam di atas ranjang, belum percaya apa yang Kyuhyun maksud. Dia faham apa maksud Kyuhyun, hanya saja… benarkah? Benarkah Kyuhyun sendiri menginginkannya? Changmin, kau tak boleh menyia-nyiakannya!

Tapi detik berikutnya dia tersenyum nakal, menyeringai, dan berlari menyusul kekasihnya.

"Hei, Kyuhyun-a! Kuberikan apa yang kau mau! Sini!"

"Ah~ Changminnie~ Aku mau main game…"

"Lho? Katanya tadi…"

"Main game 'itu' bersamamu…"

"G-game itu? Maksudmu…?"

"Aish! Jangan pura-pura bodoh!"

"Ah, Kyunnie~ jangan marah, Baby… okay, Sayang… ayo kita tanding game."

Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Dan bayangkan sendiri bagaimana serunya mereka bertanding game sampai bercucuran keringat dan nafas mereka saling memburu.

Fin.

Review?^^


End file.
